KRONOS-327
KRONOS-327 was a renegade Holowan Mechanicals masculine-programmed IG-86 sentinel droid belonging to Ziro the Hutt, a Vigo of the underworld crime syndicate Black Sun. Ziro allowed KRONOS to go without a memory wipe for long periods of time, which granted the assassin droid his own personality and the ability to gain experience from his missions. When one assignment—the elimination of one of Ziro's rival Vigos on the twelfth moon of Yout—ended in failure in 22 BBY, KRONOS returned to Ziro's Palace on the Republic capital world of Coruscant. After the droid gave his report, Ziro expressed his disappointment and ordered that the droid be scrapped. KRONOS was subsequently taken away by a pair of fellow IG-86 droids. Biography KRONOS-327 was an IG-86 sentinel droid produced by Holowan Mechanicals and programmed with a masculine personality. Obtained by Ziro Desilijic Tiure, a Hutt Vigo of the criminal organization Black Sun, KRONOS was utilized as an assassin droid and a bounty hunter. Having rarely received a memory wipe, KRONOS was able to gain experience and develop a unique personality. By 22 BBY, KRONOS had been in Ziro's service for years and had earned the Hutt's trust, having killed many of the Vigo's enemies. In 22 BBY,as the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems raged throughout the galaxy, Ziro sent the droid to Yout 12, the twelfth moon of the planet Yout, to kill a rival Black Sun Vigo. KRONOS failed to complete his mission, but he did return to Ziro at his master's palace in the Uscru Entertainment District on Coruscant. In the throne room of the palace, KRONOS delivered his report to the Hutt crime lord and asked for a second chance, believing that he could easily complete the assignment if given another opportunity. Ziro expressed his displeasure in his most trusted assassin, and seeing KRONOS as useless, the Hutt activated a secret control that neutralized his weapons and ordered that the droid be used for spare parts. KRONOS, screaming in fear of being dismantled, was then dragged from the chamber by two other IG-86 sentinel droids. Characteristics KRONOS-327 was a Holowan Mechanicals-manufactured IG-86 sentinel droid, part of the IG-series of combat droids. Possessing a masculine personality, the droid was utilized by Ziro the Hutt as an assassin and a bounty hunter. As with other IG-86s in Ziro's service, KRONOS went large amounts of time without a memory wipe. As a result, the droid was able to gain substantial experience from his missions and even develop his own personality. When KRONOS confronted Ziro following his failure on Yout 12, he asked for forgiveness from his master. As he was being dragged away by two other IG-86s, KRONOS verbally expressed his fear of being dismantled. KRONOS boasted a multi-sensor suite in his head, along with combat programming that aided in his targeting of opponents. He was knowledgeable in military tactics and possessed many features that aided him in his missions—among them, magnetic graspers that clasped onto weapons, and servos that enabled him to move in high gravity. The droid commonly used an underworld blaster rifle. Behind the scenes KRONOS-327 was first mentioned in ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide, published in 2008. In the same year, KRONOS appeared in the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film, in which he was voiced by Corey Burton—the same actor who voiced Ziro. KRONOS's numerical designation "327" is yet another occurrence of the number in canon. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film Sources *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * Category:IG-86 Sentinel Droids Category:Masculine Programming Category:Assassin Droids